


DRAMAtical Murder OVA Koujaku Bad End Extended Scene

by KannaChan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaChan/pseuds/KannaChan
Summary: Based on Koujaku's bad end from the anime OVA. It's also based on the English dub. This is basically how I wish the scene would have gone/ There was so much wasted potential there.





	DRAMAtical Murder OVA Koujaku Bad End Extended Scene

Aoba opened his eyes slowly, bewildered. The last he had seen, he had been in a dark room with someone who looked exactly like him sitting behind what looked to be a giant checkers board. The other Aoba had dropped a handful of checker pieces, causing his head to ache something fierce and next thing he knew, he was falling through a dark abyss.

 

Now he was staring at a cold gray prison cell. "A prison?...huh?"

 

In the darkness of the cell, he could vaguely see a figure laying on the ground, arms bound behind his back. The figure had long red hair and fierce red eyes. His long fangs were gritted in rage and he was making low, guttural growls. Tattoos covered his body.

 

"Koujaku!" Aoba exclaimed, shocked.

 

Koujaku didn't seem to hear him. Aoba grabbed the prison bars and shook them. "Koujaku! What's wrong? Answer me! Uh!" Aoba shouted desperately. He then paused, surprised when he saw another figure appear in the room. He had pure white hair and skin and wearing a white robe trimmed in red. The figure approached Koujaku.

 

"Hey you, hold up!" Aoba cried, confused. He was starting to get an inkling in who this figure was. It was the other Aoba, but he had changed a lot.

 

"Koujaku. You've been a good boy today, haven't you?" the other Aoba purred, bending down to cup Koujaku's snarling face. "You look like you've been a good boy to me". He lightly kissed Koujaku's forehead. Koujaku was still growling as the white Aoba bent down more and started licking at Koujaku's mouth before locking lips in a passionate kiss.

 

"Uh...uh..." was all that could come out of Aoba's mouth as he watched in horrified fascination, still gripping the bars.

 

Koujaku broke free of the kiss and suddenly sank his fangs into the other Aoba's exposed hand. Blood welled up and started dripping down. Rather than get angry, the other Aoba just chuckled and stroked Koujaku's head affectionately. "Heh, now that's painful. You're such a good boy Koujaku. Here you go." He raised his injured hand so that Koujaku could lick the blood dripping down his arm. As Koujaku licked, the other Aoba's pale face blushed slightly as he made a slightly lewd noise. "Ah-ahhh!". Aoba could only look on helplessly.

 

"HEY! Over here!" Aoba shouted angrily. "Hm?" The other Aoba briefly glanced in his direction and then ignored him, focusing on his captive.

 

"Here". He reached down and started lightly stroking the erection that had formed in Koujaku's pants while cupping Koujaku's face with the other. "Keep being good and they'll be more where that came from".

 

As he stroked the bulge between Koujaku's legs, Koujaku's growls almost became moans as he became more aroused.

 

Aoba shook the bars violently. "Come on! What the hell are you doing to him?!"

 

Finally, white Aoba looked at him. "What are you babbling about now?" he asked mockingly. "This is what happens..." he narrowed his eyes menacingly, "when you blow it".

 

A sudden surge of pain forced Aoba to grab his head in agony. The pain faded quickly but when he opened his eyes, Aoba found himself in front of the bestial Koujaku, who was staring at him fiercely. "Uh! Koujaku?". Knowing what was coming, Aoba tried to reason with him. "Don't do it! Stop it Koujaku! UHNNN!!" Koujaku swiftly and cruely sank his fangs into Aoba's shoulder, causing Aoba to stiffen in agony.

 

"Stop it! I don't like it!" he managed to get out through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the other Aoba appeared a little beside and behind Aoba. "Sit back and enjoy it," he said teasingly, reaching up to pull down Aoba's robe which then faded away. "I'm still part of you, right?"

 

"NO! That's a lie!" Aoba cried, as Koujaku moved down to lick the blood that was now flooding from his shoulder. Aoba felt completely paralyzed, only able to tremble. Koujaku moved downwards to begin licking at his cock. Pleasure coursed through Aoba at first and he closed his eyes. To his shock, however, he felt Koujaku's fangs scrape the sensitive flesh of his manhood and he screamed in pain.

 

He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. The other Aoba watched in lust, eyes lidded and lightly stroking himself. He pressed himself up against Aoba's back. "How does it feel? Are you not enjoying it?" He lightly moved Aoba's hair out of the way so he could softly lick and kiss his neck, causing Aoba to shudder.

 

Aoba gasped when the white Aoba reached around and started lightly pinching his nipples. However, the pain in his cock was too great to be able to enjoy it.

 

"M-make him stop!" Aoba groaned through gritted teeth.

 

"Why?" asked the other Aoba, amused. Don't you care about Koujaku?"

 

"Of course I do!" Aoba cried, stifling another scream as Koujaku bit a bit harder on his cock. "But this isn't the way to show it!"

 

"I must disagree on that assessment. If you truly cared about him, you'd be happy letting him do what he pleases with your body", the other Aoba breathed, stroking Aoba's stomach and reaching around and stroking Koujaku's hair as he serviced Aoba.

 

At feeling hands in his hair, Koujaku finally let go of Aoba's cock, snapping his head up. Aoba let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Ahhh, I think Koujaku is ready for round 2" the white Aoba purred. Fear bolted through Aoba at this statement, his heart pounding wildly. The other Aoba moved in front of Aoba and started pushing Koujaku back until he was lying on his back on the floor, hands behind his back. The white Aoba undid Koujaku's pants and pulled them off with his underwear, leaving his stiff erection standing up proudly, pre-cum already gathering at the tip.

 

"I know this is uncomfortable Koujaku lying on your arms, but just bear it" other Aoba said softly. He again went behind Aoba and started pushing him forward until he was straddling Koujaku.

 

"W-what are you doing?!" Aoba cried in fear, beginning to struggle. "Come now, you aren't going to leave poor Koujaku in this state, are you? You are just so cruel" other Aoba mocked.

 

As he spoke, other Aoba grabbed Koujaku's erection and brought it to Aoba's entrance. Koujaku let out a lusty growl. "Wait! There's no preparation!" Aoba was seriously scared now, but he suddenly froze as white Aoba bent him over a bit and leaned down, and started licking Aoba's entrance, thrusting his tongue in.

 

"GUH!!" was all Aoba could manage and to his embarrassment, his cock began to swell and fill. After a few minutes of sweet tongue administrations, other Aoba pulled away. "There. There's all the preparation you need." He again moved Koujaku's cock to Aoba's entrance and then grabbing Aoba's hips, started forcing him down. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Aoba screamed in pain as Koujaku entered him. Koujaku howled in pleasure. The combination of Aoba's pained screamed and Koujaku's pleasured vocalization sent a jolt of lust through the other Aoba.

 

Soon, Aoba was fully seated on Koujaku's engorged cock. He felt like he had been torn open and he suspected that he was bleeding. "Now start moving" the other Aoba ordered huskily.

 

Aoba gritted his teeth against the pain. "AH! That's impossible! It hurts too much!".

 

"It's going to get worse if you don't", the other Aoba said threateningly. Aoba just gave a pained moan so other Aoba grabbed Aoba's hips and forced him up before forcing his back down on Koujaku's cock.

 

Aoba cried out, the friction unbearable. Underneath him, Koujaku thrust his hips up to meet Aoba's when he was slammed down. Soon, however, the pain began to subside as Aoba's blood lubricated his tender passage and Aoba began gasping. He knew he was likely injured on the inside but he was beyond caring by this point. As Aoba's moans became more pleasured, he began moving on his own, much to the delight of the other Aoba. He released Aoba's hips and grabbing his hair gently, he turned his head towards him so he could kiss him, swallowing Aoba's moans.

 

Other Aoba again started pinching Aoba's nipples, causing Aoba's rhythm to falter bit. Other Aoba then reached down to grasp Aoba's cock and began stroking it, making Aoba break the kiss to cry out.

 

"I think you're starting to enjoy this" other Aoba breathed. "We'll make a masochist out of you yet". He was beginning to be a bit impatient, wanting to feel something as well. "Let's see if that slutty hole can take two cocks at once". Aoba started at this. "Wait, there's no way that will work!"

 

Other Aoba ignored him, instead lifted Aoba's hips up a bit until just the head of Koujaku's cock was inside Aoba and started pressing himself inside as well. Aoba bit his lip. At first it was just a little pressure but as other Aoba pressed himself in deeper, he felt some more tearing, making him scream. Soon, other Aoba was fully inside and he let out a lewd moan. Beneath the Aobas, Koujaku let out a moaning growl and he started thrusting upward again. When Koujaku pulled out, other Aoba pushed in, thus establishing a rhythm.

 

At first, Aoba just cried out in pain, his erection gone. However, again he became accustomed to it and started moaning in pleasure. It was so intense that he felt his head grown dizzy, blackness flickering at the edges of his vision. Other Aoba firmly pumped his cock and he felt a tightening in his belly, release imminent. Aoba's moans combined with the other Aoba's and Koujaku's growls.

 

The other Aoba bit at Aoba's neck and then started sucking, leaving a love bite as he started thrusting harder. Yes, just a little more other Aoba thought, feeling an orgasm coming on.

 

A few moments later, he felt Aoba quivering and then cry out as his release hit him. Inside Aoba, he felt a warm wetness as Koujaku released inside and with gritted teeth, he too released his essence, crying out in ecstasy as he did so. He collapsed on Aoba, breathing heavily. He withdrew from Aoba and then lifted the now unconcious boy off of Koujaku's spent cock.

 

"Heh, was it that good that you passed out?" other Aoba teased. "If you enjoy pain this much, I'm sure you're going to really enjoy Noiz's Scrap", he whispered in the unconcious boy's ear.

 

 


End file.
